Teddy Bear Republic Empire
The Teddy Bear Republic Empire (Tedofian: Stwabitir Iduramatar Kledibayat), commonly known as the TBRE '''or '''Toyland after its capital city, is a sovereign state of the Toy Islands. With the exception of a few territories, it is mainly situated on islands in the middle of the region, resulting in its extensive coastline and varied climate. Its capital city is Toyland. Nordica province is situated on the island of Nordica, while Toylando province is situated on the Ursa Group of Islands to its south. To its east lies the Mersonnian Chain of Islands, which connects the Ursa Group with the province of Grenatia, on the islands of Putee and the Melanmesto Chain of Islands. Its northeast is Nordwerbaren province on the Archipelago of the same name. The TBRE also has two Overseas Territories in the region and one in the Arctic; it also has a protectorate to the east of Nordica. The TBRE has a primarily naval border with its surrounding states, though it does share a land border on the islands of Mersonn, Ausberg, and Tonka, and with East Valreșia through West Valreșia. The modern day teddy bear diverged from other bear species several thousand years ago during a radiation event. Hunter-gatherer tribes evolved into bear clan groups, held together by a warrior code and family loyalty, fighting amongst each other and regional neighbors for the majority of ancient and medieval ages. The discovery of these clans by the outside world in the 700CE, and the teddies' subsequent position as a prominent trading post led to economic prosperity and considerable peace in the region, resulting in alliances and supernations being formed from the bear clans. In 1905, the Federation of Bear States was founded as an experimental state to unite teddy bear states in the region, in 1911 the unitary TBRE was established. The TBRE is a unitary constitutional republic, with elements of geniocracy, non-partisanship, and direct democracy. The head of state is Elder-General Benjamin Vuener, and the executive head of government is the President-Minister, currently Kelly Tobruina. It is a unitary state with administrative subdivisions on three levels - provinces, counties and cantons/municipalities. The TBRE is a member of many international organizations, notably the regional Alliance of Toy Islands, the Laltofian Commonwealth and the Barbergen Community. Key current domestic issues include the liberalization of the economy, determining the extent of its Laltofian identity, and managing regional security with its politically diverse neighbors. The TBRE's main industries are that of science, technology, education and research, with the finance, tourism, shipping and fishing industries forming a smaller part of the economy. The country is a Nordic welfare state, with universal education and healthcare. It generally advocates low barriers to free trade given the importance of exports to its economy. Etymology The TBRE is one of the few countries in the world not to have a name per se, and therefore technically must be referred to in full as the Teddy Bear Republic Empire, since it does not have a name to which the full title can be shortened to. For ease of speech, it is usually referred to by its acronym (TBRE) or its capital, Toyland, which is also a metonymy for the government. The lack of a name is a result of the lack of agreement during the discussions that amalgamated the individual bear states. Instead, a non-biased and common name was chosen. Nevertheless, there has been a movement to choose a name, with some feeling that the TBRE is too Teddy-centric even though it does cater and provides for all its citizens regardless of species. It has been a source of controversy, and at times bemusement, as to why two usually contradictory words, "republic" and "empire", were included. Although both the Constitution and the National Government confirm the republican and equal nature of the TBRE, the inclusion of the word "Empire" is still a source of debate among etymologists. The most popular interpretation is that it is a legal fiction that was a concession to conservatives during discussions to form the TBRE. Since many of the institutions that would make up the new country derived their authority from the monarchy, the classification of the TBRE as an empire allowed royal charters and patronages to private organizations and people to continue. Furthermore, others believe that it gave the Royal President and its successor position, the Elder-General, the authority to govern the colonies through the new Imperial Central Government. Still others have argued about the symbolic significance of the term, showing the reach of teddy bears around the world. Symbols National Anthem History Second World War Preparations The Baren Party came to power in 1935 following a spike in USSRT arms production. Its leader, ex-Field Marshal Uben Ikronyia, aimed to make the TBRE a respected regional military power. In doing so, he controversially tied the TBRE to states such as Nazi Germany and Bordoris to obtain military equipment, and bypassed the civilian control of the military through his extensive powers as Royal President. He also tried to diversify the main economic sectors in the TBRE in light of the Great Depression, which still had trace effects on the TBRE. TBRE involvement in a series of successful border clashes and the victorious Bordorian invasion of Yaschania led many to consider a military solution to the Tabi'atstani threat. Invasion Laltofian preparations for an armed invasion of Tabi'atstan sped up following the failed invasion of Tabi'atstan by Japan, which led many to see the need to contain the new hostile state. Ikronyia used his powers as Royal President to declare military action in an Imperial Decree, and on the 2nd December 1940 Army Group Grenatia of the TBRE occupied Mersonn Island in conjunction with Laltofian military operations elsewhere. By mid-November 1941, the main Laltofian force was unable to overrun the Tabi'atstani capital of Qal'eh Manar. Bordoria's Sage Elder and Chief Councillor Twabini was able to persuade Ikronyia to invade Tabi'atstan proper. War against the north was formally declared, and 15 TBRE divisions moved north to prevent the encirclement of Laltofian forces. In January, Laltofian supply chains were cut off and led to the collapse of the Laltofian front. The TBRE II Corps formed a rearguard to cover the retreat of Laltofian forces, while I, IV and VIII Corps broke out of the Tabi'atstani encirclement to reinforce the XIV Corps and retreat back to Grenatia. The VIII and XIV Corps were defeated en route to Nordwerbaren, while the significantly weakened IV and IV Corps withdrew to Toylando province, where Tabi'atstani forces eventually were able to reach the capital of Toyland. Nordica was not greatly affected by the war, and would remain independent until the return of the Second Republic. Aftermath of the War When the Unity Government formed under Ikronyia collapsed, Elder-Chair Hugo Raimund of the SenClan was given the power as acting-Royal President to negotiate a ceasefire with the USSRT, resulting in its signing of the Instrument of Surrender (Treaty of Rouzab) that ended the Second World War for the TBRE. Although initially the Tabi'atstani authorities allowed the continuation of the TBRE under the First Constitution, a new repressive SSR Teddyland was formed by the Tabi'atstanis in response to the Teddy resistance movement, led by hardliner Yekaterina Balashova. The SSR Teddyland was dissolved when the Tabi'atstani Politburo determined it to be too much hassle to control and support an area where no native Tabi'atstanis lived. Some historians have argued that in the long run, the War and the formation of the SSR Teddyland led to a more cautious, consociational approach to future TBRE politics. Second Republic Following the sudden dissolution of the SSR Teddyland, Rudolph Chester was elected as the last Royal President of the TBRE, and oversaw the constitutional reform that eventually led to the Second TBRE Constitution. The powers of the Royal President were split between the Elder-General as head of state and the President-Minister as head of government. The Independent Commission became constitutionally entrenched, and regional interest groups in the upper house had considerably less power. The Constitution was approved by voters in 1948. As the first President-Minister of the new TBRE, Vikronym Vawae renegotiated elements of the TBRE's Instrument of Surrender with Tabi'atstan, warning that being unable to resolve the TBRE's security situation internally would warrant further NATO involvement, an organization that the TBRE had joined post-war. He also encouraged expatriate bears to return to the new TBRE. Vawae also oversaw the first post-war inter-Laltofian conglomerates to take advantage of the economies of scale to bolster the economy. De-colonisation efforts in the TBRE's remaining colonies of Drondaria and Rhandona took place in the late 50s under President-Minister Kenneth Miller. The post-war baby boom also led to the liberalization of culture in the TBRE and away from traditional Laltofian norms, with Miller's policies including the formal legalization of abortion. The Labour-Worker governments in the 60s and early 70s contributed to the development of the welfare state in the TBRE, with free education, healthcare, housing and the creation of public institutions such as MINAHIK and Air Toyland. They also founded the National Parks system in response to the growing international Green Movement at the time, and oversaw the "July Crisis of '64" when hostages were taken at the Toyland Tower. The Crisis was resolved when the 21st Counter-Terrorism and Urban Warfare Unit, in their public debut, staged a highly publicised rescue operation that resulted in the rescue of 48 of the 49 hostages. As President-Minister, Roald Pawsington largely created the booming arts scene in the TBRE. The first female TBRE Elder-General, Geraldine Flansveld, was inaugurated in 1973 under his rule. Bjorn Von Arkov, a Baren Party member elected President-Minister in 1978, led the TBRE to a much more capitalist path following the Loiwik Economic Miracle, while improving the TBRE's military capability through the development of Laltofian nuclear weapons in 1979 and the construction of a nationwide system of nuclear bunkers. The early 80s led to the Toy Island Cold Dilemma, when Bordoris decided to invade Krakozhia, and tensions in the Toy Islands were further exacerbated by the development of advanced chemical weapons by Tabi'atstan and the public assassination of Von Arkov. Under President-Minister Patrick Helark, tensions were defused and a demilitarized zone was set up. The 1980s also saw the TBRE transform its economy to take advantage of the Digital Revolution, leading to the technological edge that the TBRE has today. Edward Farnell of the Teddy Social Democrats became President-Minister in 1990, overseeing the creation of the Protectorate Republic of Valreșia, and the deployment of Laltofian troops to Rhandona to tackle the extremist Human First Party. In 1991, Farnell negotiated a Memorandum of Understanding between the TBRE and Tabi'atstan, leading to arms control and economic ties. This resulted in the "Friendly Times" which marked the end of large-scale hostility and social relations being improved. In 1993, the National Liberals won the majority in the Chamber of Representatives for the first time, and simultaneously Rudy Schoener won the popular vote to become President-Minister, developing the island of Refugia as initially a refugee camp, and then later developing its industry and business. The first non-Teddy to become Elder-General was Frank Denvin, a human who was inaugurated in 1994. On 2nd May 1996, led by Rudy Schoener, the TBRE, the McFluffle Bunny Empire, Drondaria, Svaltestein, the Laltofian Confederation and Poldovia signed the Treaty of Barbergen, which set up the Barbergen Community, that coordinates economic and defense policies. In 1997, the TBRE took part in the first ever Toy Islands Regional Games in Svaltestein. Modern 21st Century Events In 2002, the election of Mikhail Palchensky to the post of President-Minister resulted in significant social reforms, including the introduction of gay marriage and reform of the military into a purely professional force. In 2004, the Baren Party proposed a government review on Ausberg Island, where the lack of jurisdiction due to territorial conflicts with Verthichia had led to a rise in national crime rates. On the 9th November 2004, amidst outrage by the Verthichian government and a breakdown in communication, the Ausberg Campaign began, with the Teddy Armed Forces supported by the National Police moving into the area. They met heavy resistance from local and mercenary forces. Fighting ended on the 29th November. In December, diplomats from both sides met and defined a border for Ausberg. In 2005, the first bear and third Laltofian in space, Peter Deioek, reached the International Space Station on a shuttle provided by the United States. Three years later, StarLand spaceships approached Earth on 12th June 2008, when they were intercepted by Teddy Air Armed Forces. They eventually landed at NATO Barentinvargen, where they were greeted by an international delegation, marking the first time Earth had encountered extra-terrestrials. The TBRE subsequently signed the Treaty of Archiva, which limited the sharing of "future technology." The TBRE electorate voted to join the new Alliance of Toy Islands in a referendum on 28th January 2013, and the subsequent approval led to the National Government signing the Charter on the 6th February; this marked the culmination of the work of the Designated Transitional Authority for the Alliance of Toy Islands that had started in late 2010 to begin this process. Geography, Climate and Map The TBRE is located in the region of the Toy Islands, situated to the east of Japan's Tsugaru Strait and surrounded by the Northern Pacific Ocean. The country lies between latitudes, and longitudes. Due to the Toy Islands Disproportionate Size Phenomenon, the internal territories of the region are perceived to be roughly the size of Asia when viewed from inside the region, while any observer looking into the region from the outside perceives it to be roughly the size of Hainan. The TBRE's "Home Territory" – referring to the territories encompassing its provinces, directly administered counties, and free city – stretches through the middle of the region in a U-hook shape. Consequently, it has a varied geography due to the extent to which its x main islands are spread across the region. The TBRE's total area (including its waters) is , while its land area is. Its coastline has a total length of . The TBRE's population density is inhabitants per square kilometre. Most of the populace is situated in major urban centres around the region, the most densely populated of these being the Toyland Municipal Area, around the capital Free City of Toyland. The island of Nordica leads to the Ursa Group of Islands to its south, making up the provinces of Nordica and Toylando, respectively. The capital city, Toyland, is located in the Ursa Group of Islands. The Mersonnian Chain of Islands connects these islands with Putee and the Melanomesto Chain of Islands to the east; these collectively make up the province of Grenatia. The Nordwerbaren Archipelago is located to the northeast of these islands; making up the province of Nordwerbaren. The TBRE shares a naval border with the Laltofian Confederation, Svaltestein, Tabi'atstan, Tanzab and Trevallyland to its north, its protectorate of West Valresia to the east of Nordica, the McFluffle Bunny Empire to its west, Natural Green Land, Jauhdaerah, Carronlera, and Verthichia to its south, and Parsahbiritum to its east. It also shares a land border with East Valreșia through West Valreșia, Tabi'atstan on the island of Mersonn in the Mersonnian Chain, Verthichia on the island of Ausberg as part of the Nordwerbaren Archipelago, and the McFluffle Bunny Empire on the island of Tonka. The northernmost part of Nordica, around Barentinvargen and and Actrophski county, is covered in glaciers and permafrost. The rest of Nordica is dominated by the Nordic Alps mountain range, the highest point of which is Daronalles Peak, part of the Armer-sur-vorkayre Range, at 6,532 (?) m. Only 129 people have attempted to scale it. The sea around Nordica island is the Nordican Sea; to its south is the Passage Sea and the Toke Sea with the Ursa Group in it. Both the Ursa Group of islands and the Nordwerbaren archipelago are composed of forested islands, often with fjords cutting into them. Around the Nordwerbaren archipelago is the Inner Dragon Sea. Grenatia has rolling hills, flatlands and sparse pine forests. During the Ice Age, glaciers in Grenatia were thicker, and hence their eroding effects have left the province with flatter hills than the rest of the country. The longest river in the TBRE is in Grenatia. The Vanhichen River is x long, with a catchment area of and discharge of at its mouth in the Grenarta Delta at the south of the island. Its source is at the Archiva Rolland Hillscape on the north of Grenatia. It passes by the Thibanus Stream, which has been developed as a canal. Surrounding Grenatia is the Putee Sea. The TBRE land is not resource rich. Only the land in central Grenatia is arable, with the rest being too forested or susceptible to soil erosion. The TBRE also has two Overseas Territories in the region and one in the Arctic; it also has a protectorate to the east of Nordica. The Overseas Territory of Bah Island is in NGL's territorial waters and has a , while Dhambia and Gavinsky is located in Drondaria's territorial waters and is . The Arctic Overseas Territory is the TBRE's northernmost settlement, located on Island (coordinates), some from the North Pole. The protectorate of West Valreșia shares Valreșia Island with East Valreșia. The climate of the TBRE's Home Territory is as diverse as its geography. Nordica has a Köppen Climate Classification of ET, while the extreme north, near Barentinvargenville, have near glacial conditions (with a Köppen Climate Classification of EF). Toylando, and Nordwerbaren are more temperate, but have more precipitation, with the highest average rainfall and constant dark, cloudy weather (and a Köppen Climate Classification of Dfa or Dfb). Grenatia and its surrounding islands have an overall Köppen Climate Classification of C, and have the warmest summers in the TBRE. The temperature ranges for the TBRE is -30ºC in Barentinvargen, to 31ºC in Graskii. Snowfall is from 41cm to absolutely none in the southern parts of Grenatia. The average annual precipitation is 830mm. Biodiversity Politics The TBRE has often been described as a unitary constitutional presidential republic; however, the validity of these terms have been disputed and debated by political scientists. Other elements that have been identified include geniocratic rule, nonpartisanship, consensus and direct democracy. The government of the TBRE can be divided into four branches. Executive power is functionally exercised by the National Government, led by the directly elected President-Minister as the head of government and the Cabinet. It is aided in this task by technocratic ministry staff, the Chancellery, and the civil service. The tricameral Congress of the TBRE makes up the legislature, responsible for law-making and review of government actions. The Council of Sages is a quasi-judicial academic upper chamber, the Chamber of Clan Seniors (or Senclan) is a nonpartisan upper chamber representing the regions and different sectors of society, and the Chamber of Representatives is the proportionally elected partisan lower chamber. The independent judiciary, of which the highest court is the Supreme Court, enforces the Constitution, which is the supreme law of the land detailing the TBRE's system of governance and rights of citizens, and other laws. The Independent Commission audits the government, serves as the ombudsmen and runs regular elections to public offices. Senior members of these four branches make up the Elder Council, who advise the ceremonial head of state, the Elder-General, in exercising their constitutional duties. The Council also provides a forum of dialogue for working out political gridlock and matters of emergency or constitutional affairs. The electorate of the TBRE is also able to directly present petitions, initiatives and proposals to the legislature for consideration. Both the electorate and the legislature may also call for referendums on significant issues, and referendums are required for issues such as the declaration of war. Some executive and legislative powers have been conferred on local governments (see below), as well as international organizations such as the Barbergen Community and Alliance of Toy Islands. The TBRE has a strong multi-party system, with three main parties throughout history: the center-left Teddy Social Democrats, the center-right Baren Party, and more recently, the centrist Teddy National Liberals. Smaller parties with representation in the legislature include the Teddy Greens, the Teddy Labour-Worker Party, the Pan-Laltofian Bloc for Teddy Nations, and the Party for a Teddy Homeland. Administrative Divisions The TBRE is a unitary state, with any devolved power ultimately coming from the authority of the central National Government. There are a number of different types of first-level administrative subdivisions: *4 Provinces (Nordica, Toylando, Grenatia, Nordwerbaren), governed by First Minister in charge of a provincial Executive with limited delegated power and elected by a provincial Assembly. These are the former bear states that existed pre-Federation. Provinces are divided into (22+12) counties, which are further divided into 107 cantons / regions. municipalities. *3 Overseas Territories (the Arctic Overseas Territory, Dhambia and Gavinsky, and Bah Island), functionally governed by an Executive Governer. The central government is represented through a Lord-Resident. *Directly Administered Counties (Ausberg, Mersonn and Refugia) that are directly governed by the . *1 Free City (City of Toyland), governed by a Mayor and City Council. It is a municipality independent of any other governing authority that reports directly to the National Government. *1 Protectorate (West Valreșia), functionally governed by a President in charge of a Cabinet. The TBRE is responsible for its defense and foreign affairs, but not internal affairs in practice. The TBRE is represented by a local Lord Protector standing in for the Protector-Regent, and is advised by a Teddy Lieutenant Protector liaison. Of these, only the provinces, directly administered counties and the free city are considered part of "Home Territory". Judicial System and Law Enforcement The legal system in the TBRE is the sole responsibility of the National Government, which has its basis in the Laltofian common law where the interpretation of laws are derived from ???. The Constitution of the TBRE is the supreme law of the country, detailing the functioning of the government and the basic rights of people in the TBRE. The judiciary of the TBRE is an independent branch of government. It is responsible for regulating the judicial system and apply the law in the TBRE. It is also allowed to conduct judicial reviews to determine the legality of government actions. Its highest court and final court of appeal is that of the Supreme Court of the TBRE, which is empowered to interpret and test laws against the Constitution. It has 17 judges, including the Chief Justice, appointed by the Elder-General on consultation with legal panels, the President-Minister, the Minister of Justice and the legislature. A similar system is used to appoint judges to lower national / appellate courts and district courts, except it involves local government officials. Law enforcement in the TBRE is primarily the responsible of local and auxiliary police bureaus that report to their respective local governments, including provincial and city-level police. The paramilitary National Police Bureau under the Ministry of the Interior, primarily responsible for investigating and preventing large-scale crimes, and domestic intelligence gathering. The Independent Commission audits the government, investigates government corruption and enforces electoral law, with the Independent Commission Police Bureau. Other specialized agencies, such as the Border, Customs and Excise Department and the Environment and Conservation Enforcement Police, are responsible for enforcing particular areas of law. The death penalty was abolished in 1965, revived in 1992, and re-abolished in 2011. There has only been two cases of the death penalty being handed out since 1992, both which were later repealed. Currently, the maximum punishment is 30 years, in compliance with the Rome Statue. However, if a suspect is still considered a threat to society or themselves, they may be kept for an indefinite number of five year terms. Convicted offenders generally serve their terms in prisons are run by the Prison Service of the TBRE or in community service. Prisons are divided into low, medium and high security facilities, and are further divided into closed and open prisons. Efforts have been made in recent years to move away from a punitive system of justice to a rehabilitative one, and the reoffending rate has dropped to some 20%. Transparency, accountability and integrity. Corruption. Foreign Relations Due to the relatively small size of the country, the TBRE favours multilateral action, and as such is a member of a number of international organizations, including the United Nations, the Alliance of Toy Islands, the Barbergen Community and the Laltofian Commonwealth, NATO, and the WTO, among others. Its historical position as a major trading post between the region and the outside world means that is traditionally more friendly and externally minded than other countries; moreover, it is a recognized middle power due to its influence in interregional affairs. The TBRE has significant ties with its fellow Laltofian states, with a particularly amicable relationship with the Laltofian Confederation and Svaltestein, thought it has a more tense relationship with Bordoris as their political views differ widely. Given the volatile nature of the politically diverse region, it also shares major social and economic ties with its fellow regional democratic states. The TBRE has a complex relationship with Tabi'atstan and other STO nations. The two disagree frequently on matters of foreign policy and sapient rights and are traditionally warring enemies, and yet have maintained friendly relations since the end of the Cold War and significant economic ties, with the TBRE being one of the few sources of western technology under various agreements. Military The Teddy Armed Forces and the Home Guard are the military forces of the TBRE. They are responsible for protecting and asserting the sovereignty of the TBRE, defending and advancing its own and allied interests against both foreign and domestic threats, contributes to international peacekeeping and humanitarian projects , and works domestically in times of national emergencies. The Armed Forces consist of Land Armed Forces, the Naval Armed Forces, the Air Armed Forces and the Space Armed Forces, as well as the Electronic Armed Forces in theory; the Home Guard constitutes a separate branch of service, manned by conscripts and is only activated during an attack on "Home Territory". Historically, regional stability has been volatile, leading to an emphasis on military spending and training that culminated in the effective military control over the government during the Second World War. Since then, the military has gradually been downsized and placed under civilian control, the most recent change being at the end of the Cold War when the conscript Home Guard was transferred out of the jurisdiction of the Armed Forces. The Armed Forces are under the control of the Armed Forces Office of the Ministry of War, who are advised by the Chiefs of Staff. Although theoretically led by the Elder-General, it is functionally commanded by the President-Minister. It is an active participant in NATO and the defense component of the Barbergen Community. It maintains overseas garrisons in a number of locations, notably West Valreșia, Rhandona and Bordoris. Moreover, there is a NATO base in Barentinvargenville. The Armed Forces have around x active personnel, with a total strength of y personnel, excluding the Home Guard. Conscription into the Home Guard is mandatory for both males and females with few exceptions. Training lasts up to 6 months, and up to another 30 weeks if they wish to go into another specialized unit. Conscripts retain their weapons at the end of their service. TBRE defense expenditure runs up to US$, some 2.5% of its annual GDP in 2013. The TBRE's only weapons of mass destruction are its nuclear missiles. As a member of the Laltofian Nuclear Defense Agreement, it has been allocated a total of 70 deployable active Leviathan nuclear warheads, all of which are submarine launched. Under the principle of "parallel defense", it has not signed military treaties that Tabi'atstan have not signed concerning the use of biological and chemical weapons, citing the right to defend itself against a much larger enemy. The current Armed Forces are supplied by a significant and technologically advanced Laltofian military industry, exporting native equipment and technologies, although it also imports equipment from allied countries. Economy Transport and Infrastructure Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Foreign (si) Public Holidays Demographics The latest fully comprehensive census in 2012 counted a total population of 25,006,289 residents; excluding refugees on Refugia. This marked an average annual increase of some 0.8% since 2008, when the last comprehensive census was conducted. Significant population increases were seen in the 50s and 60s, due to Teddy immigrants coming back to the newly reformed TBRE and post-Second World War standards of living increasing thanks to Labour-Worker government policies. The primary driver of population growth is human and Laltofian immigration, followed by natural growth. The vast majority, some 95%, of the population lives in an urban area, mostly in the northern section of Nordwerbaren, southern Nordica, central Grenatia, and the Toyland Metropolitan Area. The TBRE is experiencing a shift towards an older demographic that is being slowed to some degree by immigration; the average age increased from 39.3 years to 39.7 years between the 2012 and 2008 census. The average life expectancy is around 94.9 for Laltofians, one of the largest of any Laltofian state, and 82.2 years for humans. Teddy Bears are the predominant species in the TBRE, making up some 80% of the population. Around 53% are Toylando teddy bears with largely brown or black fur (42.4% of the total population), 22% are Northern teddy bears with largely paler fur (17.6% of the total population), and 25% are Gratskian bears with no set color of fur, like Pandas (20% of the total population). Humans are the second most common species, comprising 16% of the population excluding Refugian refugees; followed by ethnic Laltofians, who make up the remaining 4% of the population. 74% of humans are of European descent who mostly immigrated due to the bear states' connections with the British Empire, while 15% are of Asian descent and 11% are from other parts of the world. Around 0.056% of the population are considered aboriginals, who mostly reside in the Overseas Territories which are their native homes. Ten largest cities of the TBRE Religion Languages The TBRE government recognizes English and Tedofian, the local dialect of Laltofian, to be the official and national language of the TBRE, respectively. Following the Laltofian Language Shift as a result of TBRE trade and contacts with the British Empire, English is now the local vernacular by a large margin. Around 96% of the native-born population speak it as their first language, and some 97% of the populace having a working proficiency of it. Being the official language, government services must be available in English, and most government business is conducted in English. Tedofian is considered the national language of the TBRE. For much of the TBRE's history, it was the local vernacular in its varying dialects, but it is now a minor language spoken as a mother tongue by very few people compared to other Laltofian states. Today, only some 1.7% of TBRE citizens have Tedofian as their first language (some 437,000 people), 3% use it on a regular basis (some 750,100 people), and 22% have limited or full working proficiency of it (some 5.5 million people). Nevertheless, being the national language, the TBRE government has afforded it protective measures, including translating most government documents into Tedofian and teaching it in primary and secondary schools. The population boom in the 50s thanks to the large scale immigration of both teddy bears and humans from around the world has also contributed to the diversity of languages that can be heard in the TBRE. The estimate of the number predominantly speaking a foreign language at home vary around 2.25 million (9% of the population). Several of these languages, specifically French, German, Russian, and Chinese are now afforded "Recognized Regional Language" status in the Usage of Recognized Regional Languages Act of 1988. Under the act, government services in a canton or region must be provided in these languages where there is a significant demand. Culture and Arts Media Arts Literature Fashion Film Music Architecture Cuisine Sport Category:States Category:TBRE Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Laltofia